


The Co8alt Thief

by purplepurrity



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Kismesis, Other, Shenanigans, Time Travel, Violence, so uh, this is a revival of a fic i abandoned 3 years ago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepurrity/pseuds/purplepurrity
Summary: This is a revival of a fic I dropped in 2016. I cannot promise that I will stay consistent with it. I do hope to continue this further than I did back then. I hope to have a conclusive ending. Which I entirely forget what I had intended to be the ending in the first place. So this is pretty much an attempt to revive it and see if I can do it better. Ya know? This is following the story of Vriska Serket, who planned to steal Eridan's ship from him before a major FLARP campaign. But, something happened, transporting her into the past, in place of Spinneret Mindfang. She ignorantly steals Dualscar's ship and will have a nice adventure following.





	The Co8alt Thief

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter. I tried to be faithful to the original beginning but changed some things up. ie. I am not doing the same writing format. And I've changed some details. But that's to be expected. I hope you enjoy.

                The bright pink and green moons shine down upon a simple figure standing out in the open air. One who is not accustomed with the habits of this species might wonder what a young girl would be doing outside at night. They might wonder why a girl, only at the age of 6 sweeps, or for the unknowledgeable, 13 years old, would stand in the dim moonlight. They might also wonder why she has grey skin and is donning a rather odd pirate outfit. Such a person would have no place on this planet.

                This young girl is a troll, about to partake in the dangerous, high stakes roleplaying game called FLARP. Although it was a couple hours before the game were to actually start, she still stood outside, donning her FLARPing outfit. This young girl appeared to have a mischievous plan afoot. Something that would truly inconvenience and anger another person who she knows.

                A small rocking caused this young girl to grip onto a nearby railing. She was standing upon the deck of a ship, a rather large ship, a ship of her own. She rolled her eye and strode over to a door, leading to her quarters. The door slammed against the wall and then slammed shut against its frame. This girl was not very kind to her own ship.

                She made her way over to a standing mirror and gazed upon herself in it. She was way too busy admiring herself in the mirror when a small chime was sounded from within her pockets. A groan escaped her lips before she actually pulled the device out. It was her palmhusk, notifying her that a friend on Trollian was trolling her.

                A few taps and the application was open. She gazed down at the message, a smirk crossing her face.

                _caligulasAquarium [CA] has started trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]_

CA: hey, vvris.

CA: be ready to lose today

CA: be prepared to grovvel and groan

CA: get your boot kissing lips ready

CA: your ship wwill be mine

AG: yeah right

AG: ready to see you lose :::;)

AG: l8tr loser

                _arachnidsGrip [AG] has quit trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]_

                A grin has spread across Vriska’s face. She had a devious plan in mind, one that nobody is aware of yet. She was just about to head out to prepare for her plan but her palmhusk chimed once more. This time it was a different friend.

                _gallowsCalibrator [GC] has started trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]_

GC: VR1SK4.

GC: YOU’R3 PL4NN1NG SOM3TH1NG

GC: 1 KNOW YOU 4R3.

GC: WH4T 4R3 YOU PL4NN1NG?

AG: whaaaaaaaat?

AG: whatever gave you THAT idea???????

AG: i never said i was planning something!

GC: 1 KNOW YOU 4R3

GC: SO CUT THE BULLSH1T 4ND T3LL M3.

AG: fiiiiiiiine

AG: i'm just going to mess with eridan a little

AG: nothing horri8le.

AG: i'll 8e ready in time to play the game, don’t worry!

GC: DON’T DO 1T.

GC: JUST DON’T.

GC: 1T’LL JUST B4CKF1R3 ON YOU.

AG: toodles~

                Vriska turns off her palmhusk permanently, well at least for now, so she can focus on her task at hand. She was about to stride out when the shake started to shake violently. Bright light filled the windows in her cabin, and she was knocked to the floor, promptly passing out.

                When she came to, no time seemed to have passed. Everything in her cabin looked the same, as she stood and looked around. The waves from the Gl'bgolyb could be quite ravenous at times.

                “Isn’t Eridan feeding that thing? Geez. He better get on that.” She scoffed to herself as she exited the cabin of her ship, ignoring the fact that the door seemed to be quite a lot more ornate, and not as banged up as she had made it. She didn’t even seem to notice that her quarters looked more like proper living quarters, instead of a stale replica. However, she did notice this.

                “G’night Mindfang.” A gruff, older sounding voice called out to her when she stepped out onto the deck. “Lookin’ quite young t’nite.” The voice continued. “Not that you look old or anything! M’lady.”

                Vriska’s cerulean eyes peel over to the source of the voice. The troll speaking was quite tall, much taller than she was. And their eyes implied that they were an adult. She was puzzled for a moment. The trolls she employed to be the crew of her ship were all young, dumb lowbloods. Ripe for the killing. Easily exploitable labor. Did they somehow get the latest tech to improve their FLARPing outfits? These disguises were quite good, enough to fool even her watchful eye. They must have done so to improve the FLARPing experience! Gullible idiots.

                She was about to voice a compliment on the improvement of the crew’s FLARP outfits when her ship docked, right next to Eridan’s. She climbed down from her ship and strode on over. Her eyes went wide when she saw the marvelous ship. This looked like Eridan’s ship, but it was quite the improvement. Did he seriously renovate his ship this much?

                “Geez. His ego must have grown for him to shell out the cash for this.” She mutters to herself before pulling a piece of paper out from her coat pocket. She unfolds the paper and tacks it onto the pole used to tether boats. Then, she hops onto Eridan’s ship. Much to her surprise, Eridan’s ship was empty. Nobody was on it, not even the dumb lowbloods he hired to act as his crew. They must have been busy doing other stuff. All the luckier for the Serket. No weak lowbloods to cull before she commenced in her act.

                A simple swing of her blue sword and the rope keeping the ship in the harbor was cut. And just a few steps before she was at the wheel of the ship and was steering it out of port. A cackle escaped her lips. This thievery was far too simple. Eridan must be so dumb to leave his ship unarmed, unbooby trapped, uneverything. It was like he was asking for it to be stolen!

                She cackles some more at this revelation. Eridan was such an idiot! And this act of thievery was quite delightful. It brought her such joy that she cackled some more, like a maniac. She cackled so loud that she was unable to hear some very, uneridan shouting coming from shore. These shouts were loud and gruff, deep and bold, pissed and vengeful.

                The owner of the ship had discovered the note, yes. The owner of the ship was quite pissed to read this short and sweet note:

**“Heeeeeeeey Dualscar~ I stole your ship. I’d like to see you try to get it 8ack 8efore the game 8egins.**

**Good luck :::;)**

**~Mindfang”**

                The owner of the ship was not Eridan. While this owner was an Ampora, the note was directed at the owner quite directly. The owner of the ship that ignorant Vriska Serket stole was the real Dualscar. And he was pissed to discover that “Mindfang” has stolen his ship, yet again.

                “VVhat the fuck?! You goddamn hag! You fucking vvhore! COME 8ACK HERE! Ugh. You’re in the mood to play games tonight, it seems. Best keep an eye on the sea then.”

                The adult seadweller took a plunge into the icy waters of the bay and began a swim towards the ship of which Not Mindfang dwelled, the one who stole his ship. Vriska has gotten herself into quite the mess, and she is not even aware of the dangers that she has just entered.


End file.
